


Rosemary

by ReeRose



Category: Zeta Gundam
Genre: Alpha!Char, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Amuro, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 在短暂的和平交谈后，他们还是任由着发展，最终产生了矛盾。一开始是夏亚单方面的嘲讽，他尽可能的避开那个令两人都介怀的名字，但阿姆罗看起来并不愿意接受对方给的台阶。这让夏亚十分气愤，既然阿姆罗已经如此不在乎，那他又何必去继续忍耐下去。被反问道为何来到地球圈时，夏亚当机立断的说出了拉拉的名字。这一下子让阿姆罗神情严肃皱紧了眉头，甚至失态地冲到夏亚的面前拎起了对方的衣领。





	Rosemary

**Author's Note:**

> Z鸭骡重逢背景，ABO元素尽量弱化，增加了部分二设，只为H的时候服务，反正就是OOC吧……  
> 鸭子和骡子其实我看来ABO写起来不太容易，这俩属于生理上AO但是心理上是OA的状况，真正心理上的主导者和上位者是阿姆罗。

在短暂的和平交谈后，他们还是任由着发展，最终产生了矛盾。一开始是夏亚单方面的嘲讽，他尽可能的避开那个令两人都介怀的名字，但阿姆罗看起来并不愿意接受对方给的台阶。这让夏亚十分气愤，既然阿姆罗已经如此不在乎，那他又何必去继续忍耐下去。  
被反问道为何来到地球圈时，夏亚当机立断的说出了拉拉的名字。这一下子让阿姆罗神情严肃皱紧了眉头，甚至失态地冲到夏亚的面前拎起了对方的衣领。小林早在夏亚来的时候就识趣的离开了，此刻两个人如此大动静的争执并没有被其他人注意到。  
“怎么，害怕了？”又是一句带有嘲讽的问候。  
阿姆罗紧紧盯着男人，攥紧了拳头，迟迟没有下手。他看不到男人墨镜下的表情，但是对方那上扬的嘴角那么的刺眼。  
这不是争执的时候，阿姆罗告诫自己。他一脸严肃，十分痛苦，牙齿紧咬着嘴唇，最终颤抖着放开了夏亚。目光逐渐涣散，眼神中失去了焦点，他叹了口气背过身子想要立刻逃离这个地方。  
阿姆罗妄图逃避，但早已经被夏亚所预料。夏亚一下子拽住了阿姆罗的左手，不顾他的意愿将他拉扯到休息室的走廊。身高和体型上的优势能让夏亚更为直接的做出行动，就像现在一言不发地将阿姆罗扔进休息室。  
“如果你愿意继续把自己困在这幅躯壳中，那就永远呆在这里不要出去了。”  
无视阿姆罗的反抗，夏亚将门从外面上了锁，任由阿姆罗在里面用力敲打。  
“放我出去！夏亚！你这家伙！”  
“是库瓦托罗大尉，阿姆罗，希望你能记住。”  
7年的时间对于阿姆罗来说每一分每一秒都是煎熬，联邦忌惮着他的能力却又渴望着他的力量。一个已经被标记的omega已经不能再被任何alpha标记了，即便是这样，联邦依旧没能放弃omega那低到微乎其微的令他人受孕的能力。他就像一只被圈养起来的猎鹰，但即便是猎鹰，被囚禁在多么华丽的笼中也只能被人欣赏。回想起那些被送到宅邸的omega少女们，阿姆罗依然作呕。他咳嗽着扶着门跪在地板上，无力地敲打着无人回应的门板。  
回不到宇宙他便无能为力，面对战争，他开始害怕，冷汗顺着额头流过脸颊，他的双手开始颤抖。阿姆罗在害怕，他在害怕一切。  
“阿姆罗先生呢？”卡缪看着独自回到舰桥的库瓦托罗大尉，他小心翼翼地询问对方。  
“回去休息了，他太累了。”夏亚看了一眼少年，少年眼中闪过一丝期待，“先不要去打扰他了。”他补充道。他知道年轻人看到自己仰慕的偶像时的那种冲动，但现在对于阿姆罗和卡缪来说都不是最好的见面时机，尤其是对于阿姆罗。  
夏亚带着卡缪再次来到整修室，而里面早已经有人捷足先登。  
坐在沙发上的人看到两人后，立刻起身：“你们过来了，咦，阿姆罗先生呢？”  
夏亚瞥了一眼，那是随阿姆罗一起上来的卡兹。他推了推自己的墨镜，靠在墙边，慢斯条理地说：“让他休息去了。”  
“这样啊，对了，这个麻烦您交给他。”说着名叫卡兹的少年从包中拿出了一个银色铅盒，“他之前放在我这里的。”  
“知道了，给我吧。”夏亚接过了盒子，拿着晃了晃。当他听到里面的声音后，他一下子愣住了。  
“库瓦托罗大尉？”卡缪疑惑地问道。  
“没什么，我先出去了。”  
告别了卡兹和卡缪两个年轻人，夏亚站在走廊的角落中紧盯着盒子看了半天。打开后，里面果不其然是抑制剂的注射针头和两管药剂。  
“糟糕。”  
夏亚开始后悔了，他早该发现的，阿姆罗即使当时情绪一直低落也不可能如此反常。他异常的暴力举动和咄咄逼人的语气都是如此不可理喻。  
当他敲着阿姆罗房门时，里面并没有人应声。阿姆罗几乎不会独自产生发情期，除非是被自己的alpha所刺激。但做过良好密封的船舱之间也并不会闻到其中的任何气味。夏亚连忙打开房间的门，一股微弱但是清晰的甜腻桂花香气扑面而来。夏亚心中自责，随后带上了房门。  
“该死，已经来不及了。”  
被热浪席卷全身的阿姆罗侧卧着身子倒在床边，他的外套已经被扯了下来扔在一旁。  
“阿姆罗！听得见吗？”夏亚蹲下身子摇晃着阿姆罗的身躯，反而一下子被身下的人缠了上来。  
夏亚抓稳了对方的胳膊，将抑制剂注射了进去。既然发情期的最初症状已经显现，那么再注射抑制剂的作用便微乎其微。但总比没有要好。他将阿姆罗抱上了床，小心地脱下他身上的衣服。

已经多久没有进入发情期了，阿姆罗蹒跚着想要走到床前，但身体的无力感还是让他跌了个跟头，他抱紧自己颤抖的身体蜷缩成一团。果然是因为夏亚啊，阿姆罗苦笑，为了不让外套被汗水浸透，他略显吃力地将它从身上拽了下来。  
在7年前被夏亚标记简直就是最为荒唐的事情，而现在，如此失态地事情又将重新上演……

“阿姆罗，快醒醒。”  
是谁？是谁再叫我……  
“阿姆罗！”  
夏……夏亚……  
“太好了，你终于醒了。”  
“我……”  
“不要动。”  
夏亚紧握着阿姆罗的手，他看着抑制剂稍微起了一些作用长舒了一口气。  
“打算强忍着到什么时候？”  
“还不是你把我关了起来……”  
“我是你的alpha。”  
“那又怎样……”阿姆罗小声嘟囔着。

突破界限的发展很自然，阿姆罗并没有抗拒夏亚想要继续下去的意图，反而他摘下了男人戴在脸上的墨镜将它扔到地上。墨镜下是那张熟悉却又陌生的脸，长达7年的分别让阿姆罗想用尽全部去记住眼前的男人。用运输机撞击提坦斯的MS时他早就注意到了那架不一样的金色MS，不是因为new type或是alpha和omega之间相互吸引的作用，阿姆罗的的确确感受到了夏亚的气息。  
“没看到你时，我就知道驾驶着百式的人一定是你。”  
“为什么那么确定？”  
“因为你也一样。”  
注射了抑制剂后omega身上的热潮开始退去，但是在两个人相互注视的炽热目光下，这热潮便开始重新涌上全身。阿姆罗不安分地探出头，咬上夏亚带着手套的左手，然后他向后拉去，将手套扯了下来。  
这是邀请。  
本想拒绝的夏亚此时咽了咽口水，滚动的喉结上下颤动。他扶起阿姆罗让他靠在床头，然后自己摘下了另一只手套。  
“为什么不做，打了抑制剂后不会怀孕的。”  
夏亚皱了皱眉，他看向一脸绯红的阿姆罗，然后无奈地叹了一口气，“你没必要如此作践自己。”  
“我不是你的omega吗？omega就该……”  
夏亚粗暴地伸手捂住对方的嘴，他气急败坏地动作让阿姆罗的后背磕在了墙上，他的言语变得冰冷而严厉：“你就打算这么认输了吗？！”  
“……”阿姆罗没有说话，他空洞的眼神越过夏亚的身躯涣散地瞥到对方身后的墙上。  
“你妥协了，就是让联邦得逞了，不，是让提坦斯得逞了……”  
“我现在是只笼中鸟，面对再次驾驶MS上战场我都开始害怕了……”阿姆罗伸出双手抓住夏亚的袖子，他不停地打颤。在卡兹面前、在芙劳面前、在所有人面前他都想表现的什么都没有发生，被联邦监视的生活生不如死，但他现在一下子得到了自由又开始害怕起来。  
“你表现的很好。”  
“……”  
“让我见识一下吧，阿姆罗你真正的样子。”

“不是因为你的话，我是不会进入发情期的，唔……”  
夏亚像是惩罚对方一样加重了自己下身的力度，两个人早已一丝不挂，但如此坦然相见还是让阿姆罗面红耳赤。  
“明明不是第一次做了。”  
夏亚戏谑的啃咬着阿姆罗的后颈，敏感的腺体让阿姆罗颤抖着呻吟着。金发男人的力度越来越重，他拥抱着身下的躯体，将整个人揉在胸膛。呼吸带来的温暖喘息在阿姆罗的耳边来回略过，温暖的拥抱让他似乎能忘记自己所经历的7年痛苦。  
阿姆罗被亲吻的嘴唇泛着红，他轻轻抿了抿自己的嘴，十分紧张的看着夏亚，忐忑中带着那张不知所措的表情。夏亚揉了揉对方柔软的红棕色卷发，深深地叹了口气。  
“现在的你不是真正的你啊，阿姆罗，那个曾经与我对峙的你去哪儿了？”  
“让你失望了真是抱歉。”阿姆罗别过头，他推搡着男人的胸膛想要离开，下一步却被更加用力的禁锢起来。夏亚用力的按住阿姆罗的腰，巨大的惯性让阿姆罗体内的性器更加深入，柔软的甬道并没有反抗入侵者的动作，omega自身分泌出来了更多的液体等待着自己alpha的进入。  
“啊……唔……”  
“你是该感到抱歉。”  
夏亚的动作不再温柔，他凶狠地将贯穿着身下的人，来回的抽动让阿姆罗脑中一片混乱。小穴像一只贪吃的小兽贪婪地收缩吸吮着男人的性器，alpha所带来的信息素满足着自己已经孤单太久的omega。  
“你的身体可比你诚实多了。”  
两个纠缠在一起的人就像是互相撕咬的野兽，相互角力，谁也不想让过分毫。阿姆罗放弃了思考，他回应着男人凶狠的冲撞，扭动着自己的腰肢。被男人束缚着的手也挣脱开紧抓着男人的后背，坚硬的指甲在男人的背后划出一道道红痕。  
“对，这才是你啊！反抗、不屈！”  
“啊……呃……啊……！”阿姆罗放肆地呻吟，他不顾一切地将双腿缠绕在夏亚的腰间，抬起上身用力地啃咬着男人的嘴唇。铁锈味蔓延在口腔之中，血液的味道在充满了甜腻信息素的房间中散开。“你的枪是摆设吗？！”阿姆罗尖叫着嘶吼着，他紧紧地抱住男人的肩膀，留下愤怒的痕迹。  
热烈的性欲在两个人之间无线展开，炽热猛烈，如同两只巨蟒相互缠绕撕咬。这是一场没有输赢的战斗，战斗的结果并不重要，重要的是两个人此时此刻都愿意沦为欲望驱使的野兽。  
夏亚挑逗地笑了起来，阿姆罗的回应对于他来说是最致命的春药，此时此刻他让阿姆罗放肆地做出回应，自己也在这场等待了太久的性爱中得到了久违的满足。  
omega并没有想象中脆弱，自己身下的人是个比alpha都要优秀的天才。怀抱着久别重逢的爱人，夏亚双手紧紧扣住阿姆罗的腰际，将硕大的性器全根没入，冲破那柔软的伊甸园。  
“啊！夏亚！唔……”   
狭窄的穴道容纳着火热的性器，那股过于深入的刺痛让阿姆罗叫出了声，贯穿生殖腔的疼痛感最终被欲望的火焰吞没。阿姆罗眼神开始游离，屈服于欲火，“我还要，唔，再用力……”  
被鼓励的男人更加卖力的律动着自己的腰肢，他回应着阿姆罗扭动的屁股，抓住对方结实富有弹性的臀部用力地将阿姆罗抱了起来。  
夏亚的每一步走动都让阿姆罗感受着地心引力带来的深入，太刺激了，快要死掉了。阿姆罗长大嘴，拼命地喘息着，粗喘的气息，让他叫声断断续续。  
“真是淫荡，真想让外面的人看看，你只是属于我的，你只能属于我。”  
“啊……啊……！”  
阿姆罗被一下子抵在门板上，冰冷的墙面让他不自绝的颤抖。被抵在门上的他只能依靠着下身与夏亚的连接处支撑着自己的身躯。夏亚掌控着节奏，浅浅深深地抽插，十分有技巧的在阿姆罗的穴内探索着他的敏感点。每次夏亚都将性器整根抽出，下一秒便全根没入，而阿姆罗的小穴也极其不舍的迎合着男人的律动。  
夏亚的性器十分粗硬，再加上此时重力的作用，阿姆罗每每都被冲撞的头脑发昏，从小穴蔓延至腹部的酥麻感让他不自绝地开始打颤，从穴内流出的淫水越来越多，透过两个人相连的地方低落在地上。  
夏亚已经开始来回进入生殖腔了， 但他却依然没能成结。这反而让阿姆罗开始有些不爽，他抓着男人的背，如同淫蛇一般扭动着自己的身躯。“你到底行不行啊！”  
一下子被质疑的男人略有不高兴，夏亚抱着阿姆罗不怀好意地笑着说道：“你不是最清楚吗？”然后又是一下用力的挺入。  
“啊……你……啊！”深埋在小穴中的性器开始胀大，穴口的褶皱被拉扯着，阿姆罗推搡着夏亚，用力摇着头，汗水浸湿了他的头发，“不，不行，太大了……不要……啊……！”  
“太迟了。”  
金发男人将阿姆罗重新抱回床上，将阿姆罗的整个生殖腔大开大合的来回抽插，从头到尾贯通。阿姆罗被操弄得头脑发晕，想要无意识的逃离却被夏亚一把抱住搂了回来，被操弄得失了神。  
浑身发烫，已经不知道持续了多久，阿姆罗依然饱受着自己alpha的折磨，但快感很快席卷了全身，男人性器上一个巨大的结已经在腔内形成。  
夏亚深深地将性器埋入阿姆罗的生殖腔内，就像每一个alpha都会做的，膨胀的结卡在生殖腔的入口，让这巨大的性器死死地钉在对方的体内。被整个撑开的阿姆罗整个人痉挛地颤抖，他穿着粗气，控制不住的流出了眼泪。  
太久了，他等这一天已经太久了……他又哭又笑，颤颤巍巍地伸出无力地手抚摸着夏亚额头上的疤痕，太久了，每一分每一秒都是煎熬。眼前的这个人就是夏亚，他笑着留下了泪水，像抚摸着精致的雕像一样爱抚着alpha的面颊。

阿姆罗抿着嘴说不出话，他望着那双碧蓝色的眼眸，那双星辰大海一般的双眼倒映着自己，“为什么会来这里……你为什么会来地球圈啊……”这不是一句疑问句，更像是一句承载着千万重担的无奈。  
“我为什么来地球，你难道还不明白吗？”  
夏亚抱着因为高潮而不停颤抖的阿姆罗，他抚摸着他的脊背，他亲吻着他的胸膛，吸吮着他的乳头。沙哑的嗓音穿透一切嘈杂，轻柔的触感就像散落的一片片羽毛。  
阿姆罗睁着朦胧的双眼，他看着蓝色的天花板，感受着男人传递着的温度。迷迷糊糊中他又看到了那只天鹅，那只徘徊在他梦境深处的天鹅发出一声鸣叫。  
“太卑鄙了，你真的太卑鄙了……”朦胧的雾气迷湿了眼眶，阿姆罗搂住男人有力的肩膀，颤抖的哭泣。

为什么来地球？除了不得不要完成的事情，还有去让那只雄鹰重新回到天空啊。被地球束缚、被联邦束缚都不是阿姆罗应该的到的结局，他属于宇宙，他需要重新回到宇宙中去。

（end）


End file.
